Dating
Dating (also referred to as a courtship) is a period where two individuals who wish to seek a relationship that would lead to marriage spend time with each other in intimate settings to attempt building a close relationship. Usually in dating, the individuals share activities that they enjoy doing together, and sometimes one would encourage the other to try an activity that they have not engaged in before. Communicating one's feelings with each other can increase or decrease the closeness of the individuals. Empath Stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Smurfette enjoys being with her fellow Smurfs, but has never seriously engaged any of them in a dating relationship until Empath came along five years after she became a real Smurf. The relationship lasted for about ten years with at least one breakup period, which culminated in their marriage. During the relationship, Smurfette has felt attraction for Wild Smurf, which almost drove a wedge between her and Empath until Wild realized that Smurfette would be better off with Empath and departed from her presence. Other Smurfs who had dating relationships were Handy, who had one with Marina, and Papa Smurf, who had one with Flowerbell. Handy's relationship with Marina eventually ended when she met Dylan the Snorkelian, although the two of them remained friends. Papa Smurf's relationship with Flowerbell turned out to be a setup in order for Lord Balthazar to capture him, although her affections for Papa Smurf were genuine. She since then has moved on to other beings such as Avarice, who was only using her to get his hands on the Treasure Of The Ancient Trolls, and Glonk at the time of Empath and Smurfette's wedding. Presumably with the discovery of the Smurfettes on Smurfette Island, the male Smurfs from the village would begin their own dating relationships that would culminate into marriages. As for other beings in the story series, Bigmouth and Bignose had a dating relationship that also resulted in their marriage, as did Woody and Laconia, and King Gerard and Queen Guinevere. RDK Stories In The Reluctant Dark Knight ''series (tied into Season 10) there are several characters who engage either in subtle beginnings of relationships or have already openly become an item. The latter example is Ripple and Karma who met in episode 8 of Season 10 and have been going steady throughout the season with a minor bump in the road being when Ripple had a despairing reaction to his reflection in the Tracing Mirror. Humans However, there are human characters who also have mutual attractions to one another such as Princess Savina and Johan (continuing from the cartoon show), but others have yet to confess their feelings to others: Sir Josten has a strong attraction to a young lady whom he has yet to reveal to anyone else and hopes to work up the courage to speak up. He is a victim of shyness from falling in love - likewise, his majesty, King Gerard wishes to pursue a relationship with a lady of royalty, but has not yet set his sights anyone. Smurfs Clockwork Smurf has found a compatible partner known as the Clockwork Smurfette (also continuing from the cartoon show). ''More to come later! Second Smurfette Series In The Second Smurfette series Naughty and Jokey were the first to start dating which started in Jokey's Sweetheart which lead to their marriage. But their marriage has had one bump in the road in The Second Smurfette.2. But after the Smurfettes being created most of the Smurfs started dating their female counterparts. these relationships have lasted throughout the series, all of them breaking up in The Lost Spirits and most of them breaking up another time either, before or after that. Many other creatures such as Goblins, Nymphs, Fallen Fairies and Merpeople start dating. Mystico and Hazel are a couple that have been dating for a long time. Mildew has had many crushes like Hazel, Tracer and Destive but only started dating Destive for a short period. Luna and Hex are a couple that started dating and eventually got married after they fixed a patch in their relationship. Jasper and DJ are Fallen Fairies that started dating after teaming up to get the Crown of Zara. After Marina's break up with Handy, Cali and Naughty started matchmaking and tried to set her up with Max, who eventually started dating. Sidekick is one of the few Smurfs that started a relationship thats not with a Smurf. After saving a wing-less Nymph called Bella, he started to feel attracted to her. Hero Stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Hero had a relationship with Smurfette, as they spent most of their time together. Smurfette was soon thinking about when Hero was going to ask her to marry him. Their relationship ended, however, when Wonder was created and Hero's attention went towards her. Years later, after Hero's marriage to Wonder ended with her death, he would begin dating Smurfette again until the time he would be married to her. With the creation of Smurfette counterparts for each of the male Smurfs through the Mirror Of Opposition, there was a period of dating between the Smurfs and Smurfettes that would result in their marriages. Singapore's Universe In Singapore's universe, it is began when Smurfette was created when she was with Hefty . When the other Smurfs have their own Smurfettes, they start their dating. Usually, it is done in an informal setting and the purpose of dating is to bond with one another. Smurfing On In Smurfing On, Vanity takes a liking to Stylette Smurfette as soon as she is found and they eventually get married. In a coming episode Stunt and another Smurfette start dating (not the original Smurfette). Glovey Stories In the Smurf Me Up series, Glovey Smurf and Smurfette dated before they got married. Clumsy Smurf and Claire are two Smurfs that begin to date, which leads to their marriage as well. Category:Mating and bonding rituals Category:Singapore's universe Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Open to Community